Looking Through Lenses
by blainesnaps
Summary: Blaine's main goal in life was to be the top photographer in all of NYC, but what happens when he lands his dream job and possibly, the love of his life? Photographer!Blaine Model!Kurt AU
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was twenty-three years old. Graduated from NYU for film/photography when he was twenty-two, but he was already well known in the industry for his creative work and unique perspective on life. You could tell there was something different about him from how he captured the world through a picture. Recently hired to work for Vogue Magazine as the new lead Director of Photography and that completely changed his life around! Blaine was waiting for his big break. Yes he was talented and yes people knew of his work, but he needed someone to give him the chance to prove that he can do more. He was content. He had his camera, a great new job, and the world at his fingertips to tell his stories, that's all he needed. Or so he thought…

* * *

Who's New York's #1 Male Model of the Year? If you said Sean O'Pry then you're wrong. It's Kurt Hummel. Twenty-four and hot as hell! Women all over the country want a piece of that ass, but try as they might, Kurt doesn't play for their team. Even the world's straightest men want to know Kurt's secret to his flawless porcelain skin and his perfectly coiffed hair! Talk about how times have changed!

Every morning Kurt does the same routine. He gets up, brushes his teeth, showers, styles his hair and eats a bowl of Fruity Pebbles (the only sugar he lets himself eat). That's it. It always amused him when reporters would ask, "Kurt how do you maintain that flawless figure of yours?!" to which Kurt replies, "Well, I try to watch as many re-runs of What Not to Wear while stuffing my face with a big bowl of Fruity Pebbles." That would always make them laugh, much to Kurt's delight.

_One Month Earlier_

Blaine was out in Central Park on a chilly January morning snapping pictures of kids playing on the playground, families walking their pets and starving artist sing and perform their hearts out on the pathways when his phone rang. Blaine didn't know who would be calling him when he knew for a fact his dad didn't wake up till noon the latest. His dad was the only one to ever call him nowadays. He answers it anyways.

"H-hello?"

"Hi! Good morning!" said the voice on the other line, "This is Kurt Hummel with Vogue Magazine. I'm calling for.." there's shuffling going on through the phone and Blaine is just very confused as to why he's receiving this phone call, "Ah! There it is! Yes, I'm calling for Blair Andersane?"

Blaine chuckles, mainly in amusement of this phone call becoming a reality that Vogue Magazine is calling for him. "Um it's Blaine Anderson, actually. Are you sure you have the right number?"

Kurt laughed lightly and ran a hand through his hair as he apologized for his mistake. "Oh forgive me! I couldn't read my handwriting. I meant Blaine Anderson. Yes, this call is for you. I'm calling in regards to my boss Isabelle Wright, the head journalist here at Vogue; she's very interested in your work and wants you to come in for a trial photoshoot."

Blaine gaped at what he heard, his mouth hanging open and completely baffled. "Sh-she what?! Me? Isabelle Wright wants me to come in for an interview?!"

Kurt giggled again, "Yes she does. Be here at nine am sharp tomorrow morning. See you then!"

Blaine was about to ask how she found out about him, but Kurt had already hung up, leaving Blaine in excitement and suspense. He yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped as high as his little legs could get him off the ground and fist bumped the air. People started staring at him and giving him strange looks, but Blaine couldn't be bothered.

"I have an Interview at Vogue Magazine!" Blaine shouted running up the pathway out of the park to the closest train to head home.

* * *

Once he got inside his one bedroom one bath, tiny, cramped, Brooklyn apartment, the excitement sort of buzzed down from the traveling, but he was still eager to call his father as soon as noon hit to tell him the exciting news! They chatted for a while about the pictures Blaine took that morning and the homeless guy who won a $1,000 lotto ticket and much to Blaine's surprise, his father, Dean Anderson, confessed that he slipped some of Blaine's photos to a good friend of his who knew Isabelle Wright from high school. Blaine was beaming. He was always so grateful of his father's support. Ever since his first day of middle school when Blaine finally got the courage to confess to his parents that he was gay and proud, he knew they would never turn him away or not love him for who he was. Because that's what love is, to love unconditionally no matter what circumstances.

After talking to his dad for nearly four hours, Blaine finally takes a shower and makes himself something to eat while he sat down at his laptop and uploaded the pictures he took that morning to begin editing them. Photography was Blaine's therapy. It was his way of saying what he couldn't through his eyes. It was something he was able to control all on his own.

* * *

Kurt hung up the phone and took a deep breath, one he didn't know he was holding. He did it. He finally spoke to Blaine Anderson. Of course Kurt knew who he was. He's only had a crush on the guy since he first laid eyes on him in his senior year at NYU. They weren't in any of the same classes, but they accidentally bumped into each other one day when Kurt was rushing to his advanced fashion design VI class. "I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz", Blaine had said to him picking up Kurt's papers then rushing off to his class leaving him in a daze.

Those words played back over and over in Kurt's mind for the next couple of moments as he got up to straighten his shirt and pull up his jeans slightly. He never got the courage to speak to Blaine after that. Mostly because they never encountered one another after the one incident so Kurt kind of forgot about it till recently when Isabelle mentioned the name for him to call.

"I'm taking my lunch break, Belle!" Kurt yelled from his office and he headed out the building to his favorite deli around the corner.

Blaine. That's all Kurt could think about for the whole day and he was exhilarated to see him again the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter was written by Naeema. We don't own GLEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit…where did I put it?!" Blaine was tossing items all over his bedroom in search of his favorite bowtie, the one his dad gave him on the night of his 18th birthday. It was originally from his mother, but unfortunately she passed away the week before.

"Damn…" he ran a hand through his curls and checked his watch. It was 8:35am. There was no way he'd make it into the city by nine. He had to reschedule. Picking up his phone and taking a deep breath, Blaine hit the recall button on his phone to see if he could reach Kurt Hummel.

After five rings the call went to voicemail and Blaine was somewhat grateful. "H-hi um Mr. Hummel. This is Blaine Anderson. Something came up this morning and I'm running a bit late. If there's anyway we could reschedule this interview, it would mean a lot. Please give me a call back when you can. Thank you." And with that, Blaine hangs up.

He opens the door to his fridge and takes out a Diet Coke can and seats himself on his couch flipping through the channels on tv. _You're such an idiot_, he thought to himself, _You can still make it. What are you doing?! Get up and head to the train!_ In all honesty, Blaine was just really nervous. He was up all night thinking about the interview today and how he received a call from thee Kurt Hummel. Blaine was definitely a fan of the man's work. And ass. You had to be crazy to not know who he was.

He'd sometimes catch himself fantasizing about making love to him, holding him close. Skin on skin and sweat all over. Hot breath tickling across his skin and low moans escaping each other's lips. Scratching and squeezing. Mouths and tongue. He was knocked out of his daydream when his phone started ringing.

"H-hello?" He answered and hoped it didn't sound too high pitched. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his spot on the couch from being completely turned on.

"Hi, it's Kurt Hummel. I got your voicemail. So sorry you couldn't make it in today," Kurt was trying to hold back his disappointment, but continued on in his best professional voice he could offer. "We were looking forward to having you here. What time will be good for you to reschedule?"

Blaine sat up in his seat and placed his soda on the coffee table, "Oh um," he bit his lip and asked hesitantly, "Is it alright if I come in later today? Let's say, around 4pm?"

Kurt couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. "You promise?"

All the nerves seemed to die down and Blaine could hear the smile on Kurt's face as he laughed lightly and responded, "Um y-yes. I promise. I'll be there." And now he was smiling. "Thanks for giving me a second chance! It means so much."

"You're welcome, um, Blaine? Correct me if I'm wrong…"

"Correct you about what?" Blaine said in confusion.

"Your name." Kurt giggled and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh!" he rubbed a hand across his face and let out a small laugh, "Yes. It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Right, well, I'm excited to meet you later today, Mr. Anderson. See you soon."

"Likewise! I won't let you and Isabelle down…again…" Talk about being awkward, Blaine, "um, see you soon."

Blaine hung up and let out a sigh of relief and this time he wasn't going to let himself be late! It was now 11:00am. He looked to the mess he made in his bedroom and decided he might as well clean it before getting ready for his interview. As he began to pick up the clothing off the floor he spotted the bowtie he was looking for laying on the headboard of his bed.

"There it is!" Grabbing the bowtie he neatly placed it on the outfit he had picked out to wear today and tossed all the clothes on the floor onto his bed to put away for later.

He couldn't wait. He was going to get ready now. He needed to look perfect!

* * *

After Kurt hung up the phone he began bouncing up and down in his office chair full of excitement.

"What's got you so excited?" Kurt yelped and stood up completely scared out of his mind, but he laughed when he saw who it was.

"Jared you ass, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me!" he giggled and walked around his desk to greet the man at the door.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if you still wanted to grab lunch this afternoon." Jared said with a charming smile.

Kurt bit his lip and pondered for a second. "Actually, can we reschedule? I'm sorry. It's just…there's a potential photographer who's coming in today and Isabelle wants me to be there when he gets here."

"Oh. Yea sure that's fine then, but one of these days, Kurt Hummel, I will take you out on a date!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile and let out a playful laugh. "Okay, Jared. Maybe just one date, but you know I'm more of the short dark and handsome type."

"Ten minutes alone with me and you'll change your mind real fast."

Kurt gasped and swatted at Jared playfully. "Keep it up and I'll report you for sexual harassment!" They both laughed loudly and then Kurt was ushering him out of his office. "Now get back to work. I need that article on 'Disastrous Shoes' on my desk by 3:15!"

He closed his office door and settled back in his chair. Not only was Kurt _New York's #1 Male Model of the Year,_ but he was also Isabelle's right hand man in the journalist department. He loved his job. He loved being in front of the cameras and he loved being in front of his computer typing away article after article on the current fashion of America. There was just one thing missing. Love.

He knew he didn't need a man in his life to feel complete, but his 25th birthday is in May and he'll be damned if he's not in a steady healthy relationship by then. The only other relationship he's been in was in high school, but Kurt tries to put that awful memory far behind him.

Jared was nice, funny, handsome, and definitely eligible, but he wasn't for Kurt. He just really enjoyed the flirting if we're going to be completely honest.

Kurt sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk grabbing his coffee and letting his mind wander for the next couple hours. Blaine Anderson would be here soon and that was going to be Kurt's main focus. Blaine. Mysterious Blaine, who he accidentally bumped into, and left an unfinished memory in his mind, _"I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz!"_

Kurt let his voice play over and over in his mind as he began to fantasize about the short curly haired man. He imagined what it would feel like when he held him or how soft his lips felt against his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head back against his chair as he thought about what Blaine would taste like in his mouth. How his mouth would feel against his own…around his coc-

There was a knock at the door.

Kurt sat up quickly and in the process, spilled his coffee on his pants.

"Shit!"

Isabelle came into his office with a stack of photos and placed them on his desk as she began to speak quickly. "Were you able to get a hold of Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt grabbed some tissue off his desk and began to pat at his jeans. "Yes. He'll be here at 4pm"

She let out a small laugh as she began to spread the pictures across his desk. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry. We need to look these photos over and decide which one to put on the cover of this week's issue. Press and print have been up my ass this whole morning and I just can't decide! They're all amazing!" She grabbed a chair and began scanning over the pictures when Kurt got up from his desk.

"Okay. Give me a minute. I need to change..."

* * *

It was 3:59pm and in comes an out of breath Blaine Anderson running down the hall of Vogue.

"H-Hi!..whoa..." Blaine took a moment to take a breath before he completely fell out. He shook his head and tried to give the receptionist a charming smile. "I'm here to see Isabelle Wright and Kurt Hummel."

The receptionist tried to hold back her laughter, instead returning the smile and said, "Down the hall and to the left."

Blaine didn't see Kurt walk past the reception desk and into his office.

"Thank you." Blaine said and headed off in the direction she told him to go.

Camera bag around his arm and ten million butterflies in his stomach, Blaine knocks on Kurt Hummel's door three times and peeking his head through the door. "Uh, Mr. Hummel?" He takes a hesitant step inside the man's office.

Kurt looked up through his glasses with his coffee in his hand towards the man standing in the doorway. He swore he's never seen anyone as gorgeous as Blaine Anderson. He sat up in his chair and placed his coffee down with a smile on his face. "Yes?"

Blaine adjusted his bag on his shoulder and extended his right hand as he walked towards Kurt's desk.

"Blaine Anderson. Sorry I'm late."

Kurt extended his hand and tried to play it off that he wasn't overly thrilled to see Blaine. "O-oh! Oh right hello!" Kurt stood up and they both shook hands. Both of them could feel how hard and fast their hearts were pounding from the skin on skin contact.

Kurt cleared his throat and pulled his hand away placing them on his hips. "Come with me and we'll head downstairs."

They both make their way towards the elevator and Blaine can't help but take his entire surroundings in. "This is so amazing! I'm really looking forward to showing you guys what I can do." Kurt smiles at him and hits the C button to the cellar on the elevator and waits for the doors to close.

They reach the cellar and they both step out, almost knocking into each other and Kurt takes a step back to let Blaine through first. "It's just this way," Kurt said with a dazzling smile. "Now don't get too intimidated." He leads them into a hug room with beaming lights and racks of clothing along the wall. Blaine's eyes went completely wide as he saw the massive room.

"Wow…" he was speechless. This was really happening. "This is definitely a lot bigger than what I'm used to." Blaine let out a breathy chuckle and gripped his camera bag around his shoulder.

"Isabelle!" Isabelle walks over to Kurt and they exchange cheek kisses and she smiles down at Blaine. "This is Blaine Anderson, the potential photographer!"

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Wright!" Blaine extended his hand to take hers.

Isabelle smiled down at him and shook his hand gently. "Awe, you're adorable, and call me Isabelle. Now if you would follow me, I'd like you to see the set and what we're working with." She pulls him over to the set and begins pointing to the props and the models off the side. "This is our Louis Ad and I've imagined a sort of 'Kiss in the Rain' type theme to get ready for the spring collection. I want to see how you're able to capture that."

Blaine listens closely and already envisions what he's going to do with this photoshoot. "Perfect. I'll have you know, water is my specialty when it comes to capturing each droplet!" Blaine opened up the pocket of his bag to take out his camera. He set his bag down and placed his camera out his neck taking a few snaps of the models off the side before turning his attention back to Isabelle. "Alright. Let's make some magic, shall we?!"

Kurt walked up to Isabelle and whispered something in her ear and turned to walk off. She nodded her response and smile at Blaine.

"Is he not staying?" Blaine asked confused, but with a smile.

Isabelle shook her head. "He has his own photoshoot in the other room. You can look after, if you'd like."

"I'd love that. Okay, let's get started." Blaine made his way and began directing the models into positions and cued for the rain to fall. Snap after snap, Blaine began to get lost in everything that was happening. This is what he loved to do.

"Perfect. Just like that." Blaine was beaming with joy as he took over 100 shots. Glancing at his camera every now and then during scene changes, he only imagined what it'd be like if this was his full time job.

"Okay just a few more shots. You with the pink coat try and not make it look like you're trying so much." Blaine smiled at the girl who returned the smile and repositioned herself. "Excellent." Blaine snapped a couple more times then ran a hand through his curls bringing his camera to rest on his chest.

It's been about two and half hours of shooting, Blaine was tired. He walked back to Isabelle. "I think that's about it!"

Isabelle spoke with a smile on her lips. "Fantastic! From what I saw, I think the pictures will turn out amazing!"

"Thank you! It's easy when you have such amazingly gorgeous models to work with." Blaine winks at the models to the side and you could hear them practically swooning and drooling over the man. "I can have them ready for you by the morning."

"Excellent. Thank you so much for coming in. And we'll be in contact with you if we plan on going further." She gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and hurried off to her office.

Blaine began to pack up his items when Kurt walked back into the room with tight skinny jeans and a very tight shirt with his hair up, blown out and puffed causing Blaine to take a double take. He was staring at Kurt for a moment and gulping audibly and lips slightly parted at how perfect he looked to him. Especially in those tight jeans.

Kurt didn't notice him staring. He went to grab a water bottle, opened it up to take a sip and dropped his cap by accident making him bend down and showing off his ass perfectly in Blaine's direction.

Blaine caught himself staring once he realized he was looking right at his perfectly shaped ass and he shook his head blushing slightly as he hoisted his camera bag over his shoulder and followed Kurt when he saw him leave into the next room. "Hey Kur- I mean um, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt turned around, his eyes piercing blue and spoke as he took a sip of his water. "Yes?"

One look into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes and Blaine forgot why he called after the man in the first place. "Wow…you have gorgeous eyes…" Did he really just say that?! Blaine shook his head, cheeks scarlet red. "I-I mean s-sorry I missed your shoot, I was looking forward to seeing it...oh um," he began chewing hard on his bottom lip as he tried to form the right words. "I mean, n-nice meeting you today." Blaine extended his hand to shake Kurt's again, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Thanks for this opportunity and I hope I'll be able to work here someday." He tried his best to give Kurt a charming smile to hide his nerves.

Kurt giggled telling how nervous Blaine was, but he was also giggling to hide his own. "It was nice meeting you too, Blaine." Kurt took his hand in his and shook it firmly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? I have to bring the finished pictures to Isabelle in the morning." Blaine let his hand linger with Kurt's for just a couple more seconds before pulling away.

"Yes you will. I have another shoot tomorrow if you want to watch." Kurt's smile was growing wider.

"I'll see if I can stop by."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson." He turned around to walk away, swaying his hips teasingly as he left the room.

Blaine mentally slapped himself for staring as Kurt walked away. He licked his lips and headed towards to exit to catch his train.

* * *

Isabelle stopped Kurt in the hall on his way out of the studio and eyed him suspiciously.

"You like him, don't you?" she said with a knowing smile on her lips.

"W-what?" Kurt zipped up his leather jacket and quirked an eyebrow at his boss. "What on earth are you talking about, Belle?"

"Oh, don't give me that. Blaine Anderson. You like him. I saw the looks you were giving him before you went to your shoot."

Kurt could feel his cheeks warm up, but he quickly shook it off. "I hardly know the guy. Do I think he's attractive? Yes, but who knows if he's even gay?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Isabelle laced her arm around Kurt's and walked with him towards the exit. "Your gaydar is off the charts and don't even try denying it!"

Kurt let out a breathy chuckle and rolled his eyes. "You know me too well. I think I need to get away from you." Kurt opened the door and waved at his boss. "I'll see you in the morning, Belle. Try to get some rest. I don't want to catch you drooling on your desk again like this morning." Kurt turned on his heels to leave.

"It was only four times!" Isabelle shouted as she smiled and walked back towards the studio.

Kurt heard his stomach growl so loudly he thought someone was creeping up behind him. "Oh my god. I need food. Mmm I think Bistro Mistro is still open." Kurt glanced at his cell phone and thankfully he had thirty minutes before his favorite deli was about to close.

As he was making his way over to the little corner store, someone ran into Kurt, knocking his cell phone out of his hands and crashing to the ground.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry," It was Blaine. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, fiddling with papers in his hands that were now on the ground scattered. "My…my bad." He swallowed thickly when he noticed he had bumped into Kurt and he could practically feel his face on fire from embarrassment.

Kurt bent down to help pick up some of Blaine's paper to hand him. "Oh, hi!" he said with a willing smile. "Don't worry about it." He grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket not even realizing the large crack down the middle.

Blaine quickly stuffed his papers back in his camera bag and stood up to look Kurt over. Just to be sure he didn't hurt him…aannd maybe to look at him in those tight jeans again.

"Oh god. I didn't- Is your phone broken?!"

"I-I don't think so?" Kurt pulled out his phone and his face completely fell. "Oh god…"

"Shit! I can pay for the damages! Oh my god I feel awful." He began fumbling with the strap on his bag and chewing his lip nervously hoping he didn't ruin his chances with this gorgeous man.

"Hey, don't worry about it, alright? It was gonna die anyways." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Are you sure? I mean if you change your mind, I honestly don't mind. It's my fault it's broken."

"Honestly, Blaine. It's fine." Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder letting his fingers linger a bit.

Blaine glanced at his hand on his shoulder and looked back up at Kurt with a small smile even though his heart was racing from just the slightest contact. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He awkwardly waved and turned around to quickly run down the stairs to catch his train, but not without getting a quick glance of Kurt's tight jeans again.

Kurt watched as he left and nodded to himself. "Yup. I think he's definitely gay."

* * *

"Good morning!"

Blaine spent the whole night editing and re-editing the pictures he took from his trial photoshoot to give to Isabelle the next morning. He was pretty ecstatic with how they came out. Some of his best work if he says so himself.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" said the receptionist with an overly happy tone and charming smile.

Blaine slips her a manila envelope containing the pictures and flashes her a charming smile. "These are for Isabelle Wright from Blaine Anderson. If you can, have her or Kurt Hummel call me later so we can discuss what they think about the photos and if any changes need to be made."

The receptionist nodded and took the envelope from his hand and placed it in a huge stack to her left. "Will do, Mr. Anderson."

"And please apologize on my behalf for not handing them to her personally. I actually have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine gave her another charming smile and headed for the door. It was Saturday, which meant "Father/Son bonding time". Ever since his mom died, they never missed a day.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Kurt glanced up from his desk and a small smile appeared on his face. "Why Jared, to what do I owe this honor of having you in my office this morning?"

Jared gave him a cheeky smile and walked over to his desk with the manila folder of Blaine's pictures to place on his desk.

"That lazy secretary caught me on my way to the bathroom and told me to give this to you. She's lucky I was gonna make my way over here anyways to see if you wanted to join me in the bathroom."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed the envelope off his desk. Jared stood there, hands in his pocket, just waiting. Kurt could feel his eyes on him.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Waiting for you to take me up on that offer. What do you say, Hummel?" Jared leaned down on the desk, both hands planted firmly as he looked Kurt over.

"Honestly, Jared. No dinner first?" Kurt said sarcastically as he swatted his hands off his desk. "Shoo, I have work to do."

Jared stood up and licked his lips making his way out the room and says in a sing song voice, "One day, Kurt. One day."

Kurt rolled his eyes again playfully and eagerly opened the pictures letting out a small gasp. "Oh my god! These are utterly perfect! Isabelle is gonna flip!"

He got up and made his way quickly to his boss' office and he heard Jared whistle as he passed his office. "Sexual harassment!" Kurt yelled and entered Isabelle's room closing the door behind him.

"Look at these." He placed the pictures on her desk spreading them so she can see each and every one.

She let out a shocking gasp and she picked up a picture and traced her fingers over it lightly. "Oh my _god!_ These are incredible!" She placed the picture down and picked up another one. "Are these from Blaine Anderson?!" She looked up at Kurt with a hopeful gaze.

Kurt nodded. "Yes!"

"Wow! This is even better than the pictures Gordon showed me when he told me I should consider hiring him! I thought I loved his work then, but now? Now I definitely need him on our team."

Kurt jumped up and down at that news and Isabelle quirked an eyebrow at him smiling suspiciously.

"I told you, you liked him." She sat up in her chair and stacked the photos neatly to place back in the envelope. "I want you to call him and tell him we want him to work for us. Permanently."

"I'm already on it!" Kurt left to head back to his office to make the call.

Kurt ended up getting caught up in a photoshoot so he wasn't able to call Blaine until late that night. When there was no answer, he figured he had fallen asleep so he decided to leave a voicemail.

"H-hi, it's Kurt, we got the photos and they look literally amazing... I know it's late, sorry for calling you, you know the Fashion Industry never sleeps." He joked laughing lightly, "You must be asleep. Um...I'll try reaching you tomorrow. Bye."

He runs a hand along his face and checks the clock on his desk. It's 2am. He needs to go home.

* * *

Blaine woke up refreshed and ready to start his day. It was going to be a good day. Something just told him it would be. He picked up his phone and saw the missed call and voicemail so he listened to it as he went to brush his teeth. A smile instantly grew on his face when he heard it was from Kurt.

He wasn't sure if Kurt had gotten his phone fixed or not so he sent him a quick email after showering and eating breakfast.

_Mr. Kurt Hummel,_

_Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys like them! It's an art that brings me joy. I'll definitely be up to another round if you will have me :) we'll be in touch._

_B. Anderson_

_Photography_

Blaine got up and grabbed his coffee he was drinking and settled on the couch. A few minutes later his laptop dinged with a new email. It was from Kurt.

**Blaine,**

**Very nice having you as well. I talked with Isabelle and she is very interested in you. We'll be in touch.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

_I didn't expected to hear from you this fast! I'm available whenever she's ready this week! You enjoy your Saturday.._

Kurt giggled at his computer screen as he emailed back:

**I'm on my computer for once! And I will, and it's Sunday!**

Blaine laughed softly at his foolish mistake as he replied:

_It** is **Sunday. Where has the week gone?! I must be out of it all the excitement.._

_I hope I'm not being too forward, but I would love to get to know you some more..._

Blaine chewed his lip before hitting send and anxiously awaited the response.

**Sure, would you like to meet for dinner?**

_Dinner is perfect. When are you available?_

**Tonight at any time.**

_7pm? And if you could, send me Isabella's cell number? I've seem to have misplaced it. Speaking of phones. Were you able to fix your phone?_

**Isabelle's Cell: 347-819-9243 and yes, I'm about to head over to the apple store and get the 5.**

_Thanks so much! I'm gonna see if she'll be able to join us tonight too, if that's not a problem. You'll have the same number? I'll text you the details..._

_Sounds great._

Blaine closed his laptop and couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. He got up and called Isabelle to see if she'd like to join them for dinner, when he got a reply from her saying that she'd already made dinner plans with a co-worker, Blaine's excitement only grew more.

A few hours later, Blaine texts Kurt the info for the dinner meeting.

_Hey, Kurt! Blaine here. I'm assuming you got your phone fixed so that you get this. Meet me at Bello on 57th and 9th Ave at 7...hope to see you- Blaine_

**I would walk, but it's raining and it's like twenty degrees. Be there soon! :)- Kurt**

* * *

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed it! :) Cuteness will ensue in the next chapter! Stay turned! Reviews are loved! Thank you! Written by Naeema! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt moseyed into the bristo, his bright blue eyes wandering the tables of love-bird couples. Blaine glanced up from his phone from the booth he was at right near the door, "Hey, Kurt!" Kurt quickly turned when he heard his name and a small smile came to his lips.

"See you made it, Isabelle couldn't." Blaine said with a small smirk.

"I did." Kurt chuckled lightly shrugging off his coat sliding across from Blaine into the booth taking off his gloves. "It's freezing out there!" He shivered slightly, a smile still on his face.

"I ordered coffee, so that should warm us up." Blaine smirked gesturing to the coffee pot and mugs. Kurt grinned taking the mug wrapping his long fingers around the mug to warm them taking a sip.

Kurt hummed while drinking and sets down the mug, "Mm, thank you. So, I have some good news…" Kurt grinned at him.

"What?" Blaine furrowed his brow.

"Isabelle really likes you, and you have a spot at Vogue now... She told me to tell you..." Kurt took another sip from his mug looking up at Blaine with a small smile.

Blaine felt his heart jump, he grinned from ear to ear, his face lighting up, "Oh my god! Really?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Yep, Welcome to Vogue, Mister Anderson." Kurt chuckled lightly as he poured himself another cup.

"O-oh wow…" Blaine wanted to get up on the table and dance, but you know, that'd be unprofessional. "God, th-thank you! And thanks for coming! This worked out perfectly! A-anyways, I like to know my clients slash co-workers so I'm able to please them to the best of my abilities!" Blaine flashed a smile and Kurt couldn't help but grin himself.

"Likewise, I like to know the people who I'm working with hopefully won't be killing me." Kurt joked rolling his sleeves of his dress shirt up, his tattoo coming to view as he took the mug again. Blaine chuckled lightly, "You're funny," his eyes flickering down seeing the splashes of color on Kurt's wrist raising an eyebrow, "Can I get a closer look at that?" He asked pointing at Kurt's wrist, eyes curious.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion in what Blaine was talking about and looks at his wrist realizing at what Blaine was talking about putting down the mug and rolled up his sleeve more smirking, "Sure." He uncovered the entire tattoo putting his arm on the table.

"S-sorry, I'm fascinated with tattoos."

Kurt shrugged lightly and Kurt directed his attention back to his coffee taking a sip when he felt Blaine's fingertips on his wrist. "It's beautiful…such detail." Blaine was just blown away at the amazing detail trailing down Kurt's arm.

Kurt couldn't help but blush lightly, putting down his coffee he spoke, "It's actually two tattoos, see," He pointed at the top of his wrist, "these are the music notes to my favorite Wicked song For Good, so basically, if you don't know music you won't get it…" He smirked, "Also, hence why it's shaded in green, then the green going into the blue," He ran his finger down his wrist a few inches, "then it's my all time favorite song, _One Day More_ from _Les Miserables_." His finger trailed down the rest of the tattoo which ended in a red tint. "I'm so obsessed with musicals."

Blaine's fingers lingered on the skin for a bit longer, Kurt's heart going up some the longer he left them there. Blaine moves his fingers aside looking up at Kurt smirking, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before..," Blaine looked up more at Kurt, their eyes meeting sending shock waves throughout Kurt's body.

"You didn't see it before because I had cover up all over it because Isabella hates it in photos." Kurt playfully rolled his eyes smiling.

Blaine chuckled lightly when he rolled his eyes, "I love musicals too," He continued, "are you more into movie musicals or on stage performance?"

"Stage all the way, movies just ruins the quality of the performance." Kurt bite his lip lightly.

Blaine glanced down to his lips and fixed his attention to his coffee, "Um and y-yea I agree with you. Stage performances all the way!"

Kurt giggled nervously and Blaine looked up as a car drove past the window, Kurt's eyes shinning a bright turquoise-blue, catching Blaine's breath in his throat.

"So, what made you want to get into photography?" Kurt asked, his question bring Blaine's attention back, sitting up excitedly to talk about Photography.

"Well my mother, God rest her soul, was absolutely stunning, as I can remember, and my father would paint her on his days off...now me, I can't paint, but I was always intrigued by the details and time he took to make her look incredible on his canvas. There was always a story behind each painting he did of her. Whether it was from when they first met, to their wedding day and to the day she passed away. You can always interpret that in his work. Anyways, how that ties in with me, I fell in love with art, but I decided to do it through pictures. We live in a world full of technology, also, like I said, I can't paint for my life," Blaine chuckled, "so photography is my way to tell stories of the world I live in."

Kurt couldn't help the wide smile that came to his face during Blaine's story, "W-wow, that's one hell of an answer." Kurt giggled taking a sip from his coffee.

"My parents have always been my biggest inspiration!" Blaine grinned, "But what about you and modeling?"

"I model when I can," Kurt shrugged lightly," meaning when Isabelle wants me too." He smirked pausing, "but since I turned thirteen, I've always wanted to do something in the fashion world." Kurt grinned with a slight twinkle in his eye. "When I turned eighteen and I graduated high school, I got an internship at Vogue been there ever since, and now I'm the second most important person in that company." Kurt smirked feeling proud of himself saying those words.

"That's amazing! You two have been a joy to work with so far. Isabelle definitely pushed me during that shoot, but I was able to do things my way too, if that makes sense…I'm looking forward to taking some pictures of you soon." Blaine smiles going on, not realizing he's rambling. "You're very good-looking and I would love to get the opportunity to be able to capture your beauty far better than anyone else has…"

Kurt blushed his eyes flickering up to Blaine's hazel ones, "I'm flattered."

Blaine blushed hard right after Kurt realizing what he said, "I'm sorry," He laughed nervously shaking his head. "Sometimes I speak before I think."

Kurt smirked, his eyes changing color again as a car passed. Blaine could help but stare into his eyes about to comment on how unconditionally perfect they were, but he decided to keep his mouth shut instead and picking up a menu. "Have you eaten here before?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged lightly, "Once or twice for meetings, but that only had coffee involved." Kurt smiled picking up a menu looking through it, "Any suggestions?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow looking up at Blaine through his tick lashed smirking.

Blaine failed to notice Kurt's look, eyes still glued to the menu, "The fettucine is amazing."

"Well, it looks like you got me to break my diet tonight Mr. Anderson. I'll be having the fettucine." Kurt grinned closing the menu.

* * *

Kurt sighed leaning back in his chair behind his desk, tapping his fingers aimlessly on the arm rest. He hated Mondays. Why? It was a dead day, he always thought it was completely pointless, it was just full of meetings that consisted of just sitting around and drinking coffee.

Kurt groaned out of boredom spinning a circle in his chair glancing over at his desk seeing his phone. He tapped his fingers again and scooted towards the desk picking up his phone unlocking it and goes to his messages pulling up him and Blaine's conversation and taps reply.

From: **Kurt**

To:_ Blaine_

Sushi? 7:00pm?

He bit his lip hesitantly hitting send putting down his phone on the desk.

Blaine felt his phone buzz in his hand and he pulled it out smiling at the message replying.

From: _Blaine_

To:** Kurt**

Perfect.

Kurt's head snapped towards his phone picking it up quickly smiling to himself replying quickly.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

Nippon Restaurant? 155 E 52nd St?

Blaine leaned against a lamppost replying.

From:_ Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

Why not now? I'm in the area?

Kurt's eyes light up and he beamed at his phone quickly scattering to pick up his bag putting his over his shoulder replying a quick '_sure'_ and he put his phone into his bag trotting down the hallway tapping on the glass to Isabelle's office. "I'm going out!"

Isabelle furrowed her brow and lightly smirked and gave him a thumbs up, "Get some lover boy!" She yelled back laughing lightly to herself.

Kurt rushed down to the restaurant getting them a table towards that back, he sat down in the chair putting his bag down near his feet taking off his coat, crossing his legs. Pulling out his phone he replied to a few short emails while waiting for Blaine.

"Hi, I'm here, sorry, I was a little further than I expecting." Blaine huffed grinning sitting down, Kurt not noticing. "Hey, Mr. Texter." Blaine teased snapping his thumb in front of Kurt grinning.

Kurt's head snapped up towards him his cheek turning a light pink, "Oh god, forgive me!" Kurt chuckled lightly feeling utterly embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry." Kurt slipped his phone into his pocket drinking some water.

Blaine smiled taking off his coat, "Long day?"

Kurt sighed lightly, "You don't know the half of it." His blush deepening.

Blaine grinned at how pink Kurt was turning and leaned forward a bit in his seat, "Looks like someone needs a drink…" Blaine sat back and waves for the waiter ordering a bottle of Chardonnay for their table.

"Fine then, I'm paying for this." Kurt chuckled lightly and the waiter walked away as Blaine took out a camera from his bag. "New camera?"

Blaine looked at the camera and back up at Kurt shaking his head, "No, actually this was my very first camera, my dad bought me when I went off to college." He turned the camera to show the engraving on the bottom to him. "See? It says 'To Blaine, tell a story through your eyes. Love, Dad'"

Kurt smiled gently looking up into Blaine's eyes, "That's so sweet…" He looked back at the engraving re-reading it again. "H-how often do you see your dad?"

Blaine set down the camera on the table, "I try to see him at least twice a month. He lives upstate so it's hard to travel up there with no car…" He shrugged lightly.

"You could always barrow my car if you wish." Kurt suggested with a smile.

Blaine quickly shook his head, a light smile coming to his face, "Oh no, no, that's alright." He looked over at the waiter bring over the Chardonnay thanking him as he pours the glasses putting it in front of them, Kurt quickly picking up his glass quickly.

Blaine grinned and they both took sips and Blaine put down his glass looking up into Kurt's eyes, "But thank you for the offer…" He said kindly.

Kurt smirked lightly, "Okay, so it's my turn to ask the questions."

"I haven't asked any yet...how about I take a go at it? And this one doesn't count." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt's smile grew wider, "I meant from last night… So how old are you?"

Blaine blushed, "Oh, I did talk a lot last night, um–" He smiled sitting up straighter, "Between twenty-one and twenty-five...take a guess…"

"Twenty-four."

"Close, twenty-three." Blaine smirked taking another sip from his wine, "Okay, next question."

Kurt bit his lip lightly, "This is probably a little personal, but how did your mom die?" Their eyes locked, Kurt's eyes going soft as he traced the rim of the glass with his finger.

Blaine swallowed hard, fussing in his seat before leaning back and putting down his glass folding his hands on the table, his voice quieter. "Well um, it was right before I left for college. I remember she told me she was going out to meet a friend for lunch and that she'd be home before dinner." Blaine fixed his attention at the napkin in front of him. "She never came home that night. The next morning the cops showed up at our house and said she was in a four-way car accident in the city…" Blaine went quiet thinking of the memory.

Kurt's mouth parted slightly, "G-god, I'm so sorry…" Kurt's eyes flickered down, "It's hard to lose someone, trust me…"

Blaine fiddled with his thumbs, looking up at Kurt, his eyes wet, "Did you ever lose someone close to you?"

Kurt nodded leaning back in the chair his arms crossing, "When I was twenty-one I lost my father to cancer… He only wanted me there and he passed away holding my hand…"

Blaine blinked in a bit of shock, "Oh my God, Kurt, I-I'm so sorry." He stuttered. "I can only imagine how you must have felt. I mean I love my mother, but I wasn't there when it happened…"

"It was peaceful, I mean he wasn't in pain…" Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away looking up. "I still talk to my step-mom, and I go there every holiday… I'm just happy he got to see me exceed my goals…" Kurt sadly smiled.

Blaine nodded giving Kurt a small smile, "Where's your birth mom, if you don't mind me asking…"

"She died when I was very young, I don't really remember her much… I grew up since I was eight-up with my step-mom."

Blaine's eyebrows went up slightly, "Ah…" He picked up his glass taking a long sip from his wine, swallowing home. Kurt picked up his glass finishing it off, "On the brighter side, Isabelle is like my second mom to me…" Kurt's smile grew a bit wider. "Anyways, where did you grow up?"

"Brooklyn. Born and raised," Blaine grinned, "near Coney Island."

"Oh a Brooklyn Boy!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "I'm shocked you don't have the classic accent!"

Blaine smirked and pulled off the most fake Brooklyn accent, "Whatchu talkin' 'bout?!" He giggled light and his voice goes back to normal, "Nah, I went to film school in California for a while, so it went away after being there for almost four years…it comes back now and then." Blaine quirked a smile at Kurt, happy that the mood got lifted.

Kurt grinned playing with the rim of his glass, "I grew up in Ohio… of all fucking places, Ohio." He started laughing at himself and Blaine screeched up his nose giggling.

"Did you live on a farm?"

"Oh god no…" He giggled. "That's like my worse nightmare, but I did live in buck wild. Lima, it's literally the smallest town there."

"Never heard of it." Blaine smirked.

"Hence small." Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled leaning back in his chair, "So, Kurt, why did you ask me to dinner tonight?"

Kurt shrugged gently, "I don't know, I wanted to have another date–" Kurt blush furiously at what he just said, "I-I meant meeting, I wanted to know more about you…" Mentally slapping himself, he sighed.

Blaine sat up more, his smile growing wider as he blushed as well, "Right, _meeting_…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Reviews are loved! :) Written by Em **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yeah, smut for the win! **

* * *

They departed their separate ways, Brooklyn to Soho, in an _Audi_ and a train.

Blaine put in his headphones tapping play on his iPod leaning against the back of the subway seat sighing to himself. God Kurt was beautiful, he wanted to make Kurt his, he wanted to just hold him. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, just imaging just to touch him, love him endlessly, make love all night. Just being near Kurt sent chills throughout Blaine's body.

_Beep. Brooklyn: East Street next stop._

Blaine's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the intercom, standing up he adjusted his camera bag grabbing the bar to steady himself before exiting the subway cart and walking up the stairs towards the street.

Kurt had already gotten home, the sun now away in a different part of the world. He sighed opening up the curtains, New York's bright electrical filled skyline lit up his bedroom. He sighed quietly gazing out for a few moments before making his way to his kitchen, his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor. He reached up to the top of his refrigerator getting a cold bottle of his favorite red wine and an expensive wine glass and made his was back into the bedroom.

Blaine typed away editing left over photos that he never got too, his thumbs tapping against the mouse pad lightly aimlessly. He had talked to dad around eight-thirty, it was now 11:57. He sighed out of frustration at not being able to get a saturation correct on this one photo leaning forwards towards his computer more squinting.

Incoming message: **Kurt Hummel**

Blaine looked over at his phone lighting up and picks it up smiling gently at Kurt's name and slides it open.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**Hey, you, with the curls, go type in my name on google.**

Kurt giggled hiccupped lightly and lays down on his back holding his glass of wine looking at his phone waiting for Blaine's reply.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the message and looks back up at his computer and types in Kurt Hummel on Google, waiting a few second for the results to come up. He smiled gently at all the professional photos of him and scrolls down and clicks the next page. His mouth dropped.

Kurt was _completely naked._

Blaine's cheeks warmed and he quickly exited out of the browser and texts Kurt back.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Hey, are you okay?_

Kurt felt the buzz and he jumped lightly and giggled lightly snorting as he read the message and started to reply while sipping his wine.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**Mhm juat mildyu druink.**

Blaine sat back in his chair smirking at how ridiculously horrible Kurt's texting was.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Kurt, you're drunk. Get some sleep, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow and save you from the hangover._

Blaine made his way back to his bed, crawling under the covers, tempted to go back and look at those photos until another text came through.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**but ur cute, I wannas keep talkin to u. And I rally want u to take photos of me. Prettyyyy pleasssse?**

Kurt had put down the empty wine glass rolling around to the other side of the bed in the blankets waiting for Blaine's reply starting to get tired.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_How much did you have to drink? You're going to regret this in the morning._

"Maybe, but I won't regret doing you." Kurt mumbled to himself giggling while replying.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**a bit more than half a bottle of wine... I have water with meeee don't be worrrrieeed. I smart.**

Blaine shook his head smirking, replying quickly.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_you're adorable, you know that? you really should get some sleep. don't you have a long day tomorrow?_

Blaine sent the message about to lock his phone but quickly writes another message to Kurt.

_Wait, are you are home?_

It didn't take long for another message to come through from Kurt's side.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**Im in bed.**

Kurt snuggled into his blankets, his eyes half mast, before jolting open at the buzz.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Good, sleeeeep. :)_

Kurt giggles sleepily texting back.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**Fineeee.**

Blaine smiled at his phone pulling up the blankets covering him.

From:_ Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Good, take aspirin and sleep. You're heads gonna hurt in the morning._

Kurt wrapped himself like a burrito in his blankets.

From:** Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**Im a burrito, plus i'm too tired to get up.**

Blaine's smiled widened biting his lip.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Too bad I'm in Brooklyn or I would be taking care of you…_

Butterflies flew up in Kurt's stomach, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

From:** Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**I'd like that…**

Blaine blushed, raising himself off his stomach with his elbows.

Kurt closed his eyes, as sleep slowly over too him.

From: _Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Goodnight Kurt.._

* * *

That noise, that bloody awful fucking noise.

Kurt groaned at his alarm clock blaring in his bedroom as he covered his head, the sound waves his going through the pillow making his head throb.

"Fuuuck…" Kurt grumbled to himself sitting up turning off the alarm, silence being music to his pounding head.

Putting his head down back in the pillow yawning and his phone buzzes again. Oh how close he was to chucking that piece of shit against the wall. He picked up his phone angrily, ready to ignore what was coming through but saw Blaine's name.

_Blaine._

A faint smile came to his lips and he opened the message.

'_How's the hangover?_'

Chuckling lightly Kurt sat up some, his mood uplifted and replied.

From: **Kurt**

To: _Blaine_

**If I didn't see your name, I would have tossed my phone off the balcony.**

* * *

Blaine jumped from the bird chirping next to him on the bench, putting down he book he looked at the little black bird looking at him with its head tilted.

"What?"

_Squack!_

Blaine chuckled lightly as the bird hopped towards him pecking in the open chip bag that he was eating, "Excuse me, those are mine…" The bird obviously bluntly ignored Blaine taking a chip and hopping away to the other side of the benc–

His phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he read the preview message.

**Help. Me.**

Blaine snickered at Kurt's text and replied.

From:_ Blaine_

To: **Kurt**

_Want me to bring you aspirin and coffee?_

His phone buzzed immediately after.

**I'll love you forever.**

* * *

"Upstairs Mr. Anderson."

Blaine, taken back by the voice and looked over seeing the secretary smile at him, Blaine smirked and nodded walking into the building. Mr. Anderson. He could get used to this.

He walked down the hall trying to remember best as he could the way to Kurt's office, glancing in each one with a door open. He walked an open door, the lights where off and what to him looked like a man covered by a dress jacket.

"Kurt?" He said softly. Kurt grumbled and whined when the jacket came off his head. "I knew it was you." Blaine smirked.

"Please for the love of God and all that is holy, do not turn on the lights." Kurt hissed.

Blaine chuckled lightly putting the bottle of aspirin and cup of coffee in front of Kurt, "Here Mister Drunk."

"M'Not drunk...now at least..." Kurt sat up takes the aspirin and pulls out two pills and washed them down with a swig of coffee.

"Feeling like shit?"

Kurt glared at him, he was always grumpy when he was hung over, "Hush, Anderson." He picked up his water bottle taking a sip and lets out a breath. "Thank you."

"No problem at all..." Blaine smiled gently fiddling with his camera.

Kurt looked at the clock on his desk squinting slightly, the office still dark. "Shit!" Kurt quickly got up gathering a few things he needed. Blaine jumping slightly at Kurt's sudden outburst.

"What wrong?" He asked concerned at Kurt was frantically looking for his phone.

"I have a photo shoot to go do!" He found his phone under a pile of papers and was about to walk out the door and stopped turning on his heel, "Wanna come watch?" Kurt grinned at him.

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded, "I'd love too."

"Fantastic..." Kurt grinned and began to walk down the hall, wearing tight skinny jeans, his hips swaying from side to side.

Blaine's eyes wandering down staring slightly, his hands in his pockets and his camera around his neck. He swallowed thickly again, "You look good today."

Kurt turned around walking backwards and Blaine's eyes shot up to met those beautiful blue eyes, "Thanks."

As they made it downstairs, Blaine was shocked at how little people were there today, "Why aren't many people here today?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Well, one nothing isn't really happening, two, I like shooting when it's quiet." Kurt winked and walked over to his set area while Blaine pulled up a chair on the side.

"What are you doing today?" Blaine asked taking out his phone.

"Something for Burberry..." Kurt mumbled while sitting in his chair, his hair stylist going to work on his hair.

"Oh, fun." Kurt's attention was directed to his phone. "I bet you'll look amazing."

Kurt cracked a smile.

* * *

"I kid you not, the poor girl had mascara all over her cheek and no one told her." Kurt sat up more in the booth seat, his eyes shinning while telling his story. They were back at the little coffee shop that they had their first little meeting.

Blaine chuckled lightly putting down his coffee from his lips, "The poor girl..."

"I tried to tell her, but she refused to talk to me... it was just hilarious." He smiled to himself sipped some coffee.

Blaine smiled lightly, picking up his camera and snaps a photo of Kurt, "Perfect..." Kurt's eyes shot up at him when he saw the flash. "What? You're too cute."

Kurt blushed furiously putting down his coffee, "Highly doubt that, I only look good posed." Kurt smirked.

Blaine shook his head, "Natural ones are the best..." He turned around his camera to show the photo, the candle-light hitting Kurt's face perfectly. Kurt flushed cheeks turned redder, "See?" Blaine smiled and pulled back his camera.

"Not bad, I guess..." Kurt smirked.

Blaine shrugged casually, "The camera loves you..."

"Or you're just an amazing photographer..." Kurt shrugged back and leaned a bit forward.

Blaine chuckled crossing his arms on the table, "Why thank you, it's not so hard when you're already so gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Damn, you saw right through me..." Blaine chuckled.

A small bright smile came to Kurt's lips, "So..." Kurt traced his fingers on lips of his coffee mug, "Does Mister Brooklyn maybe have a boyfriend?"

Blaine bit his lip shyly, "Depends on who's asking..." He leaned forward a bit, smirking, and looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Me..." Kurt blushed.

"Oh," Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Well, that changes everything..." Blaine smiled lightly. Kurt giggled lightly picking up his coffee, "What about you? Has anyone stole your heart? You know like a cute little romantic boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head smirking, "You still didn't answer my question..."

"I don't..." Blaine licked his lips quickly.

Kurt's eyes glanced to Blaine's lip up to his eyes, "Yeah?"

Blaine eyed him seductively and tilted his head, "What are you thinking?"

Kurt leaned a bit more forward on his elbows and says quietly, "That I really want to kiss you."

Blaine blinked and blushed biting his lip and said just as quiet, "Me too..."

Kurt leaned forward, raising out of his side of the booth and quickly pecked Blaine's lips, a dark blush forming over his cheeks. Both their heart rated sped up at the brisk peck. Blaine scooted closer, his eyes locking with Kurt's before gently cupping Kurt's cheek with both of his hands placing his lips firmly Kurt, both their eyes fluttering closed. Kurt gently broke the kissed after letting his lips linger there for a few small seconds, Blaine's lips chasing Kurt's. Kurt shyly looked up into Blaine's eyes, their faces still very close together, "Let's get out of here..." Blaine nodded grabbing his camera.

Kurt smiled lightly getting up knowing Blaine already paid for the coffees and Blaine stood at well taking Kurt's hand walking out of the coffee shop. Kurt's eyes watching Blaine carefully, as he walked a bit ahead of him. He looked behind him seeing if anyone was there only seeing an empty New York street, swiftly stops Blaine by pulling on his arm making him turn around and crashed Kurt lips to Blaine's in a deep kiss.

Blaine melted into the kiss, his hands gripping Kurt's hips firmly as Kurt pressed against him, Kurt's arms wrapping around Blaine's neck, a hand going into Blaine loose curls. Both desperate for air, they broke the kiss, completely breathless. Kurt looking up at Blaine's eyes, Kurt's eyes shinning a bright blue.

"Y-your place?" Blaine smiled lightly, pulling Kurt impossibly close, making Kurt's back arch making him blush, "It's closer..." Kurt nodded smiling taking his hand escaping from Blaine's arms and running down the empty block.

After running down three blocks, sharing quick heated kissed, they got up to Kurt's building, his doorman not there being it was late. Looking for his card to get into the building, Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him closer, Kurt bit hit lip, finding the card and slides it through unlocking the door taking Blaine's hand again running up the stairs to his apartment, finding the keys quickly.

Blaine turned Kurt around right when the door open, both of them stumbling in. Giggling fitfully Blaine shut the door by kicking it closed and Kurt pulled him close kissing him deeply. Taking Kurt's hands plastering them above Kurt's head, Blaine's lips trailed down his collarbone as Kurt let out a low moan. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw then back to his lips and sliding his hands up under Kurt's shirt, his fingers slightly cold on Kurt's skin making him shiver, the tent in both their pants growing as Kurt let out another moan.

After Kurt striped off his shirt, his hands went to the back of Blaine's shoulders, raking his nails down Blaine's back softly, slowly sliding his tongue along Blaine lower lip almost like begging for entrance.

Mumbling against Blaine lips, voice deep and full of lust. "Bedroom, _now._"

* * *

It was just like any other Monday to Kurt and Isabelle, sitting in her office drinking coffee before anyone else was at Vogue. Talking about the next meetings while Isabelle typed up a small script for her to memorize so she'd have a remote idea of what she's saying. Face it, she's legally blonde. Blaine was just down the hall, his first say at the coöperation getting everything ready in his office before starting off the day.

"How do you say perfect in French?" Isabelle looked up at Kurt from her laptop, he voice like a distance mumble in Kurt's ears. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes fixed on his cup of coffee in front of him.

_Perfect._

_Parfait._

Could easily describe the past week with that word...

"Kurt!" Isabelle said firmly snapping her fingers in front of Kurt's face.

"Parfait." He said causally and picked up his coffee looking back at his laptop.

Isabelle giving him a concerned look, she leaned forward on her desk, "You look like shit."

Kurt scoffed looking up at her, "I love you too..." Kurt chuckled shaking his head and turned on the webcam on his laptop to take a photo. "Oh shit, I do." Small sleepless bag were under his eyes, his face was a bit paler than usual.

Isabelle chuckled lightly, "Too much sex?"

"This must be illegal to talk about with my boss."

"It's a simple question, I see you with the new photographer, Blaine." Isabelle winked and a light blush came to Kurt's cheeks at his name.

"Well, needless to say, I don't think he's been home at all this past week." Kurt smirked.

"Get it Hummel," Isabelle giggled shutting her laptop and picked it up along with her coffee, "come on, we have a long day."

After a long two-hour meeting, coffee runs, online shopping, three photo shoots, and a mild blow job in Blaine's office. The day was almost done.

* * *

"Just ten more, Mr. Hummel..." Kurt's photographer said with a thumbs up.

Kurt groaned leaning his head back, "It's like almost nine, why is this day so freaking long."

Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to get done from his photo shoot for the past hour, granted he could have gone home two hours ago, but he decided to stay. Walking into the set area and towards the end of the set area he smirked at Kurt's bitching, "The view from here is perfect..."

Kurt looked over at the voice seeing Blaine chuckling, "Hush, Anderson."

"I was actually talking about the food off to the side... I'm starving!" Blaine smiled.

"That makes two of us..." Kurt mumbled to himself. Blaine smirked and walks across to the food table that the models choose to avoid, taking a bite out of a roll of bread. Kurt eyeing the bread seductively, being he hasn't eaten all day besides flat coffee and a diet coke here and then.

Blaine looked up, noticing Kurt eyeing him and points at the plate of food in his hand mouthing, "Hungry?" Kurt nodded hesitantly looking back over at the camera doing a few more poses.

"Done for the day..." Kurt's photographer smiled.

Kurt exhaled in relief, his shoulder slouching. "Thank God. My legs feel numb..." Kurt sauntered over towards Blaine.

Blaine all smiles handed Kurt a plate of fruit and crackers, "You looked amazing!"

Kurt smiled gently, "Thank you..." he said while picking up a strawberry taking a bite out of it.

"So are you all done?" Blaine chewed on is lip looking at Kurt while he ate some of the fruit off the plate. Kurt nodded, his mouth full of grapes, giggling embarrassed. "Anything you wanna do?"

Kurt swallowed hard and took a sip from his water, "Well, anything you wanna do?" He said smirking.

Blaine blushed a bit looking up at Kurt, "You, actually..."

Kurt giggles shyly blushing as well, "We'll Mister Anderson, you'll have to escort me home."

Blaine raised and eyebrow smirking, "Don't mind if I do..." He smiled and held out an arm for Kurt to take. Kurt smiled putting down his plate of fruit and took Blaine's arm walking out of the set area towards the elevators.

Once in the elevator, unable to help himself but pin Kurt to the wall and start sucking on his neck moaning softly, "Hmm..."

Kurt taken back slightly at Blaine sudden roughness, letting Blaine's mouth trail down his neck moaning out. Eyes fluttered closed and pulled Blaine closer by tugging on his shirt, that motion making Blaine drag his teeth along Kurt's jaw, kissing him firmly on the lips. Kurt's arms wrapping around Blaine neck, a hand tangling in his curls freeing them from their gel prison, not noticing the elevator doors opening and Isabelle standing right there tapping her foot, arms crossed. Kurt's tongue, slowly sliding into Blaine mouth, making them both moan, Blaine's hands gripping Kurt's thin waist.

"Boys..." Isabelle cleared her throat and slipped inside the elevator.

Both of them stay in the same place and looked at her, "O-oh hey, Isab-belle..." Blaine tried to give her a charming smile, both of their lips red from biting and sucking on them.

Kurt giggled embarrassingly and took Blaine hand sliding out of the elevator as Isabelle called after us, "I hope you two are here tomorrow morning! I need Kurt tomorrow all day!"

"See you tomorrow!" Blaine smiled and they ran out towards the street, Kurt stopped at the curb and whistled for a taxi. Once the yellow cab stopped, Kurt climbed in first, Blaine getting the best view of Kurt's ass. "Damn baby..." He smiled and climbed in after feeling Kurt's hand grip on his tie pulling him close, as their lips crashed together.

"Address?" The taxi driver said casually.

Kurt breaking the kiss, "Soho, Thompson Street, Building 20." Kurt immediately went back to Blaine's lips, their legs slipping together as Blaine slipped his hands to the back of Kurt's pants squeezing his ass gently making him squeak.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck kissing him dirty, biting his lower lip whimpering quietly.

"_Shit,_ are we there yet?" Blaine groaned, his erection getting painfully hard as they kiss more and more.

Soon the taxi stopped and Blaine broke the kiss sliding money over to the driver, it taking them no time getting into Kurt's apartment.

Blaine kicked the door closed, Kurt's arms around his neck kissing deeply as they tried to shed layers, Blaine fumbling along the buttons of Kurt's shirt trying to get it off. "So glad you don't have any layers on now..." Tugging off Kurt's shirt his hand trailing down Kurt's stomach, "Perfect..." he mumbled against Kurt's lips, a small blush coming to Kurt's cheeks. Kurt gripped on Blaine tie pulling then back towards the bed.

Blaine gently laid down Kurt and crawls on top of him, so he's straddling Kurt's waist and strips off his own shirt and tie then presses soft wet kisses along Kurt's stomach and covers each nipples sucking lightly and flicking his tongue around each one. Paying close attention to each one making Kurt moan and shudder, "Blaine..." Kurt's back arching slightly off the bed slightly being a turn on spot.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and unzips his pants tugging them down with Kurt's briefs so his completely naked blushing a bit at how gorgeous Kurt looks. "You are really..so so...sexy." Blaine licked his lips kissing along Kurt's thigh.

Kurt blushed at his words, "N-no teasing, p-please..."

Blaine smirked up at him through his eyelashes and takes Kurt's cock in his hand squeezing lightly than licks up his length and sucks on the tip teasingly. "How bad do you want it baby?" His voice low and drenched with lust.

Kurt let out a low moan from the bottom of his throat, almost like a growl, "So bad...so bad... Please..." He begged, his hips jerking up slightly. "Please..."

Blaine felt his own cock twitch in his pants and slips out of them so they're both naked and Blaine take Kurt's cock back in his hand and sinks his mouth over Kurt's cock and sucking eagerly. Kurt moaned out, his hand going straight to Blaine's hair, his legs spreading more involuntarily as Blaine bobbed his head up and down his hand pumping the base of Kurt's cock as Blaine sucked him more noisily now, "Mmmg..." Blaine came up with a pop, "You taste so good..." His thumb ran along the slit of Kurt's cock.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, his cock twitching when Blaine's mouth left it, "Ohhh...Ohh please just fuck me..." Kurt's hand left Blaine's curls and gripped the white bed sheets.

"Someone's needy" Blaine chuckles and crawled back up over Kurt, his lips ghosting over Kurt's. "Lube?"

"N-nightstand..." Kurt's whole chest flushes along with his cheek, his hips twitching up feeling their cocks slide together. "Mm..."

Blaine reaches for the lube in Kurt's drawer and pops the cap open and squirts some on his fingers, "Spread your legs for me." Blaine sat up allowing Kurt to do so spreading open his legs, completely and fully exposed, his stomach sucking in slightly still gripping the sheets, both of their eyes dark.

Blaine sucked in a breath and rubs Kurt's thigh with his free hand, and slipping a finger inside your entrance, making Kurt bit his lip keeping in a moan, "Tell me if I'm hurting you..." He watched Kurt with careful eyes as he slowly slid his finger in and out.

"You...you won't hurt me..." Kurt closed his eyes feeling a second finger enter him and he moaned.

Blaine began to scissor them inside him, "Feels good?"

Kurt quietly moaned Blaine's named, "M-More, please..."

Blaine worked a third finger in and crooks his fingers a bit a barely hits Kurt's prostate, making Kurt gasp slightly, "Shit, you look so hot right now..." Blaine moved his fingers in and out till Kurt was all stretched out then slips his fingers out making Kurt whine and wipes them on his leg. Kurt began stroking himself, eyes still closed, "Ready?" Blaine said softly and got a nod from Kurt.

Blaine grabbed the lube again and squirts some in his hands rubbing it over his own hard cock and moans as he watched Kurt stroke himself, "I'm gonna make you scream..." Blaine grabbed his cock and rubs it along Kurt's entrance before pushing in and bottoming out to let him adjust to the stretch, both of them letting out a loud moan. Kurt winced slightly finally adjusting.

"Move..." Kurt moaned out his arms circled around Blaine's shoulder's as Blaine started to find a steady rhythm. Raking his nails down Blaine's back, letting out a little puff of air with every thrust feeling Blaine's head of his cock graze his prostate letting out a long, loud moan. "Oh baby, harder..."

"F-Fuck" Blaine winced when Kurt's nails scrape his back and gets completely turned on propping his hands on the side of Kurt's head and pounded harder and faster so that the bed began to move and squeak with each thrust. "Ohhoh my g-god, mmm." Blaine gripped Kurt's cock and jerks him off with the pace of his own thrusts.

"Oh-oh god!" Kurt moaned gripping the sheets feeling the pool of heat in his lower stomach. "C-close..."

"Come for me baby..." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's cock twisting his fist with each stoke and he continue fucking Kurt harder and hitting Kurt's prostate over and over.

"Oh god. Oh god... /Blaine/..."

"Just like that baby...fuck you're so gorgeous."

Kurt's moans got louder and louder. Moaning Blaine's name loud gripping the sheets tightly, releasing thick white ropes all over his stomach and Blaine's hand, his back arching off the bed, mouth gaping open. Blaine coming right after him, hot and fast inside Kurt some of his cum spilling out.

"Ohhh my goooood" Blaine slumped down on top of Kurt, stroking him lazily, making Kurt shutter. "Mmm..." Blaine falling on Kurt's chest slowly pulling out while both of them tried to catch their breath.

Kurt draped an arm lazily over Blaine and smiles contentedly. Blaine smiled feeling Kurt's fingers up and down his back. "Oh shit..." Blaine said and looks down at his condom-free-almost soft cock, "W-we didn't use a condom... I-I'm clean, are you?" Blaine said, almost a panic like voice.

Kurt chuckled lightly, trying to make light of the situation, "I'm clean too..." His eyes still closed, and Blaine breathed and a small smile came to his lips, "Mmm...too tired to move..." Kurt mumbled, the stickiness on his stomach becoming uncomfortable both of them.

"I'll take care of it..." Blaine got up grabbing a wet cloth and comes back wiping himself clean than wipes the cum off Kurt's stomach and tossed the cloth to the side so he can climb under the covers, says quietly, "Hey, Kurt? W-where do we stand?"

Kurt peeked open his eyes looking over at Blaine, getting under the covers as well. He turned towards Blaine, with a small smile on his hips and leaned in kissing Blaine gently. "Boyfriends?"

Blaine smiled in the kiss and looked back up at Kurt and nodded, "Boyfriends..." He said in agreement.

Kurt's smile grew wider, "But you'll have to take me on another date tomorrow..."

"I wouldn't want to spend my time any other way, but you have to wear those ridiculously tight jeans..." Blaine winked playfully as Kurt moves closer and began to curl up in Blaine's arms.

"Will do..."

Blaine rested his chin on top of Kurt's head as Kurt laid on his chest, wrapping his arms securely around Kurt, "Mmm, night boyfriend..."

Kurt sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. "Goodnight boyfriend..."

* * *

**Author's notes: Written by Em! Hope you all enjoyed the smut! Has anyone gone to Darren's Concerts? I went to the one in Anaheim! That man is a freaking performer! -Em**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of months ago, if someone told Blaine that he'd be dating New York's Top Male Model, he'd probably laugh in your face and tell you to stop being delusional, but here he was, this perfect human with a gorgeous personality and beautiful blue eyes staring back at him as they made their way back to Kurt's from a fashion show.

Blaine had his hand resting on Kurt's thigh staring out the window of the car. Kurt leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek just because he can because they're boyfriends and that's what boyfriends do.

Blaine can't help the smile that forms on his face and he turns to take all of Kurt in. "Wait!" He takes his hand off his thigh and picks up his camera, "the sun is hitting you perfectly." He quickly snaps a picture before Kurt can protest. "There…perfection."

"Blaine…I'm gonna take that away from you." Kurt was so serious, but he laughed as he said it.

"Nope! You'll have to kill me first!" Blaine snaps another picture.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine playfully when they arrived in front of his building. Kurt opened the door stepping out and Blaine slide by the door holding on to the handle. "I'm gonna head home. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine said while puckering his lips for a kiss.

Kurt smiles lightly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Goodnight…see you tomorrow." He turns on his heels and walks towards his building swaying his hips making Blaine stare directly at his ass.

"Damn..." Blaine still couldn't believe that was all his.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night was never Kurt's favorite thing, but when he saw Blaine's name light up on his phone, he figured he'd be the only exception.

_I meant to tell you that I got home safely. I'll see you tomorrow, cutie :) sleep well- Blaine_

Blaine wasn't expecting a reply so soon. He opened the message and grinned at what he read.

**I found a jacket in my bed…It's yours…and warm.- Kurt**

_Hmm so that's where I left it! Keep it. It's yours...does it smell like me?- Blaine_

**Mhm- Kurt**

_Good... it's like I'm there, but I'm not. You can cuddle with it- Blaine_

**Already ahead of you- Kurt**

_Always quick on your feet ;) night babe- Blaine_

**Goodnight :)- Kurt**

* * *

Blaine was still reeling that he actually works at Vogue! He was also feeling exceptionally horny that morning because Kurt had on some ridiculously tight jeans and that's all he could think about. He opened his laptop and saw Kurt's name pop up. He licked his lips and began to type out a message to him.

_B. Anderson: Hey sexyyy_

Kurt was just about to swallow his coffee when he saw the message pop up. He read it and rolled his eyes when he saw it was from Blaine.

**Kurt.H: You're across the hall, you know that right?**

_B. Anderson: I do :p... are you on break? Wanna get in a quickie? ;)_

Red wouldn't begin to describe the color on Kurt's cheeks.

**Kurt.H: BLAINE! We're at work!**

_B. Anderson: That didn't stop you the last time?_

**Kurt.H: you have a point…**

_B. Anderson: hmm…well then?_

**Kurt.H: My office or yours? we have twenty minutes.**

Blaine's mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting him to cave so soon…

_B. Anderson: fuck...mines...get in here now!_

Kurt got up out of his chair and casually made his way to Blaine's office closing and locking the door behind him once he entered. Immediately Blaine pulls him by his tie and crashes their lips together. Hands were everywhere, in their hair on their bodies tugging on clothes. Everything was happening so fast! Kurt slipped his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth causing the other man to moan low in his throat.

Blaine swiftly places Kurt on top of his desk and starts grinding his hips into his. "I've been dreaming of this…"

His voice was so deep that Kurt couldn't help but claw his fingers down Blaine's back and tug at the hem of his shirt.

"How much more time?" the younger latched his lips to the elder's neck, sucking softly so he won't leave a mark.

"T-ten…oh _god_…ten minutes.." his breathing was erratic.

Next thing Kurt knew, the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and Blaine's lips were attached to his nipples. Those perfect lips that sucked so eagerly and a tongue that flicked over the bump causing him to whimper.

"Baby…" Kurt glanced down and loved the sight he was seeing. He loved having Blaine's tongue trail over his body.

Alright, enough teasing, Blaine thought. He quickly unzipped Kurt's pants tugging them down to his ankles and took all of him in brushing his nose against his navel. "Mnnnggg."

"Oh god.." Kurt flung his head back and dug his nails into Blaine's scalp. There's no way he's going to last. Not with Blaine's tongue swirling around and his head bobbing up and down so smoothly. And those damn noises he's making, sucking him noisily and moaning around his cock. Music to Kurt's ears. He tries to get Blaine's attention when he feels himself reaching his climax, but Blaine hollows out his cheeks and suck him in deeper, willing him to come in his mouth.

"B-Blaine… oh…mm I'm gonna c-come…" Kurt grips the table tightly as he spills hot and fast into Blaine's mouth, his jaw dropping slightly but no words coming out.

"Mmm…" Blaine swallowed all that he could, some cum dripping out the side of his mouth. He licks him clean and smirks at the gorgeous post orgasm face Kurt has on at the moment. "You taste so good, baby."

The model looked down at him from under his eyelashes seductively, swallowing hard to get the dryness out of his throat. "I eat a lot of fruit." He stood up off the desk a bit shaky and pulled up his pants.

Blaine got up off his knees and felt wetness in his jeans. He looked down and scrunched up his nose some. "Uh... good thing I brought a change of clothes."

Again, Kurt's blushing and he leans in to kiss him softly on the lips, still able to taste himself. He whispered hotly against his lips "I'll see you downstairs…" He walks out giggling lightly and cheeks completely red, but not before Blaine slapped his ass.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip and went to go change his pants and went to head downstairs for the mini shoot he was going to do of Kurt.

"Don't be stripping me Anderson..." Kurt chuckled as Blaine was unbuttoning the first two buttons to Kurt's shirt.

"Hypothetically, I'm not stripping you, I'm just... changing things." Blaine blushed chuckling lightly and whispered in Kurt's ear, "We can save that for another time..." He walked backwards fiddling with his camera, "Now, just stare into the camera..."

Kurt did as he was told, staring intensely, his eyes shinning a bright blue. "Natural beauty..." Blaine smiled.

* * *

As they slowly wrapped up the shoot, Blaine walked over talking to the producer of the shoot and going through the photos with him. Kurt shrugged off the blazer and when to go change into sweats and a t-shirt and picked up his car keys being he drove himself to work.

Kurt walked over towards Blaine and the producer, Blaine glanced at Kurt and turned towards him, "Hey, I'm gonna head home tonight..." Kurt leaned up kissing gently in front of the producer, "I'll see you tomorrow morning..."

Blaine nodded and received the kiss; being that they decided that Blaine wanted to stay at home again for the night to get a few new fresh outfits, Kurt jingling his keys in his hand and walked out of the set.

Kurt made his way out of the building getting into his car that was parked on the street. Tossing his bag in the back, he sighed at the sight of Blaine not in the passenger see. Starting the engine, he slowly pulled out on the busy New York street. To Kurt's surprise, shockingly enough, not many people were on the road. Kurt slowly pulled up sitting at the stop light waiting for it to change, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. Sighing impatiently while the light was still red he glances over at the next street light. When the light finally turned green, Kurt pulled out into the intersection. Seeing his phone buzz from a text from Blaine picking up his phone with a smile on his face, not seeing the truck running the light to the left of him, hitting the side of his car, his phone flying out of his hand.

Glass shattered all around, Kurt's head cracking from the whiplash backing into the glass making it shatter into bits, knocking him out cold. The car came to a slamming stop against the cars on the other side of the intersection making his head roll to the other side. Cuts riddled Kurt's body from the shards of glass flying, blood dripped down from the side of his head and mouth making a bloody puddle in his lap.

The cars horn blaring in the New York City streets, slumping in his seat, eyes slightly open and glazed over as his heart working the last few pumps of blood as people started to gather around the car, calling nine-one-one. Kurt's heart beat once more.

* * *

**Author's notes: Oh shit! Written both by Em and Naeema.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The only noise Blaine had heard from Kurt the past two weeks was coming from the stupid EKG machine. The only thing giving Blaine hope that his Kurt was still alive. The routine was simple. Well, for Kurt's case. The ICU nurses would come in, take Kurt's vital signs, change the IV line, change the sheets, and Kurt would 'begin' his day being visited by Blaine or Rachel. Blaine looked up at the pale, fragile man he had fallen in love with, his normal bright honey colored eyes dark and sad at the sight. Gently squeezing Kurt's hand scooting the chair closer to Kurt's bed, staring at Kurt with distressed eyes. The pure white bandages around his head, covering the thick, healing gash. His pink lips turned blue in color. His normal clear porcelain complexion covered with bright red cuts. He looked dead to Blaine, with every glance it made his stomach and heart drop to the ground.

"Anything?" A voice behind him said quietly. Blaine jumped from his trance turning around seeing Rachel fixing her shirt wondering towards him, Blaine shook his head. "He'll wake up...the doctors are optimistic remember?" She said softly and Blaine just nodded his eyes flickering back to Kurt. "Blaine... why don't we get out of here for a little? Let me take you out to lunch..." She gently put a hand on Blaine's shoulder squeezing lightly.

Blaine shook his head, "No thanks..." His voice dull and dry. "I just want to be near him..."

"Blaine... come on, this isn't healthy..."

"If he's not healthy then... I don't want to..."

Rachel sighed deeply gently rubbing his back, "Then let me bring you something to eat, you've been here since six in the morning..." Blaine remained quiet. "Hey, come on Mr. Scruffy, let me, you must be starving..." She put her chin on his shoulder, Blaine's eyes glanced at her and he agreed with a nod. A small smile tugged on Rachel's lips, "I'll be back then."

With that, she patted Blaine's back walking out of the hospital room closing the door quietly. Blaine put his head down against the bed, resting his eyes, letting the slow beeping lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Blaine..." The soft airy voice lugged him out of his sleep, a warm hand gently rubbing his back. Slowly opening his eyes attempting to focus them, the day nurse was standing over him.

"Sorry, Karen..." He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"It's okay honey... I just wanted to wake you up, visiting hours are over."

"What?" He furrowed his brow sitting up, peering at his watch while rubbing one eye reading 6:00pm.

"You slept the whole time... have you been sleeping when you go home?" Karen pulled a chair next to him.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, shaking his head, "Well, I shouldn't say no... it's kind of not sleeping for two days and passing out." Blaine ran his hands through his hair sighing deeply. "I just want him to wake up..." His voice cracked.

No, he hadn't cried, he wasn't going to cry, crying made him weak. He didn't cry until his mother was in the ground, and he knew that Kurt wouldn't end up like that. He knew that Kurt will make it. Something was just telling him everything would be okay. The doctors promised Kurt would be okay.

Karen look at him, concern in her eyes, "Why don't you stay the night with him?"

Blaine's eyes lit up looking at her hopeful, "Really? C-can't you get fired for that?"

"I'll keep the door closed..." She smiled softly, "Press the button if you need anything." She walked out, Blaine turning back towards Kurt taking his hand once more.

* * *

Cold. Why was he so cold? Besides the hands warming his. As he plowed through the haze, his sensory awareness began to escalated. Harsh hospital florescent lights leaked through his eyelids causing a pounding headache. Everything was hurting, it hurt to breathe, his throat felt like he was swallowing pins with every breath. Soft hands touched the sides of his face and his arms, but he was still so cold. Murmured voiced echoed in his ears, getting loud with great intensity. "Wake up..." the voices repeated over and over, his eyes twitched, the voiced sounding like screams until everything became clear.

"Kurt."

His name.

"Wake up."

Why did they want him to wake up so much, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Kurt, come on wake up..."

That voice, he knows that voice.

His fingers weakly tightened in the warmth of a hand, his eyes barely peaking open having trouble focusing. His vision blurry, but able to make out a figure with honey colored eyes watching him with such relief and love. His heart never hurt before those puppy eyes.

"Bl-" Kurt choked out. "Blain-" He swallowed dry wincing, his head killing him.

"Shh, shh... Don't talk... Oh thank God, you remember me..." Blaine's eyes immediately filled with tears, finally letting out the first cry since his mother had died.

* * *

**Author's notes: Ya'll are gonna kill me if I don't get Chapter Seven up soon! I'm out of school and currently at 2,000 words! It'll be a long one.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mm.." Kurt closed his eyes again, his head pounding out of control. "Mm..ne-nu.."

Blaine pushed the button to signal Nurse Karen to come in as he held tightly to Kurt's hand. "Everything will be alright, Kurt. Okay?"

Before Blaine could hear Kurt's response, in walks the nurse, clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Oh he's awake!" exclaimed the nurse excitedly. "Is he responding to your voice?"

"H-Head.." Kurt's eyes were tightly closed shut the entire time, his speech slurred. The hospital lights too bright for his liking. The nurse dimmed the lights down as she paged the doctor.

"Go ahead and open your eyes, honey. I turned the lights down."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his vision a little better, and immediately landed them on Blaine. He smiled softly, blue eyes meeting hazel and whispers, "Bl-Blai.."

"Hi sweetie, just relax you don't have to talk at all..." Blaine tried to hold back more tears, but couldn't help it. They fell against his will. In the short amount of time he's known Kurt, he's never felt more connected with a person than he does with him. The thought of losing Kurt scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to lose another person he loved.

Love. Was that it? Was it possible he was already head over heels in love with this man? It's possible. His mother always told him he was a sucker for love, but whatever it was, he wasn't planning on letting Kurt go anytime soon.

"Honey, can you tell me if anything hurts at all?" Nurse Karen scribbled something down on her clipboard and headed towards the bed. "I just paged the doctor, we're going to take him down to a MRI scan..."

Blaine eyes go wide in response, "I-I just-"

"He'll be fine, honey, I promise..." She glanced at him for a quick second and focused all of her attention back at Kurt. "Honey, can you say your name for me?"

"Kun-Kurt..." He wheezed out.

"Good job, Kurt...I want you to just stay as relaxed as you can, as you wake up more things are going to hurt a lot... Understand? If you do I want you to either blink twice, or squeeze Blaine's hand..." Karen spoke calmly.

Blaine watch Kurt with careful eyes, waiting for his response, his heart fluttering wildly as he felt Kurt squeeze his hand..

"He did it..." Blaine's voice was quiet, as he wiped furiously under his eyes with his free hand.

"Good." She looked at the door and Kurt's doctor stood there, and she nodded at them, "Kurt, we're going to be taking you down for some testing okay? A lot of people will be around you and Blaine will not be in there with you, but you'll be okay."

Kurt's eyes went around frantically as nurses crowded around him.

Blaine gently touched his left shoulder, Kurt's scared, shattered blue eyes meeting hazel orbs, "You'll be okay..."

* * *

"E-English please?" Blaine shook his head, eyes scared, trying to understand the doctor.

"A good part of his right side is paralyzed..." The doctor said plainly.

"C-can he get it back?" Blaine swallowed thickly.

"Fifty-fifty chance... His speech is very slow, he was complaining about headaches which is normal."

"So he won't need another surgery?"

"No, if things go for the better and not the worse..."

Blaine let out his breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "Oh thank God..."

"He'll be staying here for a while, remaining in ICU, but allowed few visitors, that'll be you and Ms. Berry... He could start physical therapy here."

"He-He'll need that?" Blaine bit his lower quivering lip.

"Yes, but now we want to keep him as comfortable as possible... We don't want to add any stress to him what so ever..." Blaine nodded at the doctor as he spoke. "You can see him, he'll be back in his room..."

"T-thank you, Doctor..." His voice broken and quiet, crossing his arms on his chest, casting his eyes down.

"He's strong Mr. Anderson... I'm positive he'll prevail..." With that, the doctor turned away, walking down the hallway, leaving Blaine alone in the ICU hallway.

Forcing himself to move his feet, Blaine sauntered back into the cold quiet room, that same dreaded beeping filling his ears, making his stomach drop. As he slowly walked out to the bed, as quiet as he could, not knowing if Kurt was asleep or not, he noticed some of the rosy pink back in Kurt's cheeks. His head with gauze wrapped around covering the stitches across his head. Cuts still covered with bandages, but not as bad as the thick bleed-through gauze at the beginning. Blaine silently pulled back the chair to the side of the bed, watching as Kurt's nose twitched, making a light smirk on Blaine's lips. Kurt's powered blue eyes slowly shifted open, his eyesight still fuzzy as he attempts to make out Blaine's dark figure in front of him. Blaine watched him with careful eyes, only wanting to cup his cheek, but afraid of hurting him.

His eyesight failing on him, Kurt let out a small sound of distress like a little cry from a puppy, his head starting to throb again. Slowly, he reached up touching the gauze on his head and Blaine stretched out taking Kurt's hand.

"No, don't be touching that... You have stitches under their..." Blaine spoke softly.

"M'head..." Kurt's speech indistinct.

"I know your head hurts, Kurt... do you want anything? Water? Pain medicine?"

"Want m'dad..."

That made Blaine's heart sink to the floor, "He ca-can't, Kurt... I'm sorry..." He knows how much Kurt misses his dad. They would stay up late until four in the morning talking about their parents. Blaine was still lucky to at least have both. He would have no idea what to do if his father died how Burt did.

"I-I kn-kno.." Kurt's face screwed up, getting frustrated with his speech.

"Just go back to sleep... I'll be here in the morning..." Blaine gently kissed Kurt's knuckles lightly rubbing Kurt's cold skin on his arm.

"Pr-Pro-"

"I promise..." With that, Kurt closed his powered blue eyes, letting the sound of the EKG machine, and Blaine's warm hands on his arm lull him to sleep. Blaine sunk down in the hospital chair, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles absent-mindedly, being pulled into sleep.

* * *

The next morning they were both awakened by Rachel entering the room with bags of presents and get well soon flowers. Blaine got up out of the chair and helped her with the load. "Thank you!" Rachel said, putting the gifts down on the chair in the room. "All of your model friends wanted me to drop these off. I think I even saw a cheesecake in one of the bags!"

Kurt attempted to sit up, but still very frail he gave up, laying on his back. He made a small nose sounding like a 'come here' for Blaine to come by his side. Blaine went and took Kurt's hand in his. "You sleep well?"

Kurt cleared his throat nodding slowly and directed his attention to Rachel. "Ra-Rache..." He sighed deeply, annoyed at not being able to speak correctly. "B an-and me-me-"

"We met already." Rachel smiled, cutting Kurt off. "Actually, the other day. I had to force him to eat and drink, just to get him through the night."

"Sorry about that," Blaine said giving her a small smile. "I'm usually more enthusiastic when meeting new people. I'm actually a big fan of yours."

"Well that's very flattering, Blaine."

Kurt's head began to pound. He shakily let go of Blaine's hand and pointed up at the mobile table at the water.

"You want water, Kurt?" Blaine reached over picking up the cup, a straw placed in it. Blaine put the straw between Kurt's lips, taking slow sips as the room temperature water soothed his dry throat.

Rachel took a seat next to Kurt's bed and gently rubbed his arm. "You'll be better in no time, honey. Up and running around again like a little bouncing bunny..." Kurt moved Blaine's hand away, cracking a small smirk, Blaine and Rachel looking at each other smiling.

"I think we already have him back..." Rachel grinned.

* * *

A month had passed in order for Kurt to start walking on his own and getting back into his natural routine, though still in the hospital for everything, Kurt was determined to get one hundred percent better. And he had! His mobility on his right side improved dramatically, able to carry light objects, hold his phone. He even started texting again, sending Blaine messages when he had to leave for Vogue for the day. He got bored in the hospital, his head thinking that if he just did more and more, he'd get out of there.

Blaine was helping the entire time, helping him dress and wash, feeding him, making sure his pills were crushed and mixed in water (cause that's the only way Kurt could take them), whatever Kurt needed, Blaine was there for him. It made Kurt appreciate Blaine more and maybe, just maybe he fell a little bit more in love with him.

After leaving the hospital after that month, it was Kurt's first morning back his apartment. They were sitting at Kurt's kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal, Fruity Pebbles for Kurt, when Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes full of love. "Hey beautiful…"

Kurt looked up from his bowl and blushed shyly then looked back down at his bowl, "I'm not beautiful." He mutter chewing his cereal.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine scooted his chair closer and took Kurt's hands in his. "You are absolutely beautiful." His fingers lightly traced the scar along Kurt's forehead. "You're healing nicely. You can hardly notice the scar."

Kurt tried to give him a smile, but he just couldn't. His thumbs caressed Blaine's hands and he took a deep breath and got up from his seat, taking his bowl to the sink. "If you want, we can have that dinner with Rachel tonight. I need to get out of the apartment anyways."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good, for the both of us." Blaine paused looking over at him. "Kurt?" The man turned on his heels and looked back at his boyfriend. "Come here." Blaine patted his lap and Kurt limped over sitting right on it, arms wrapping around his neck and looked into his eyes. "You are beautiful and I would never lie about that..." His voice softly, gently rubbing Kurt's hip with his thumb.

Kurt glanced down away from Blaine's gaze and nodded, slowly getting off Blaine's lap, "I'm going to take a shower..."

Blaine sighed quietly, watching as Kurt walk lamely away, "Okay..."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Rachel ask softly as Kurt limped into her apartment.

"Oka-okay, just really tired..." Kurt replied.

"It's the pills, the doctor says non drowsy, but they knock him out..." Blaine gently put a hand on Kurt's upper back and Kurt gave him a weak smile back.

"If I don't eat much, I'm sorry... th-they get rid of my appetite too..." Kurt folded his arms across his chest, his normal happy cheery voice, plagued with slurs and stutters.

"It's okay, honey, I'm still cooking, so just go rest on the couch." Rachel smiled as Blaine took Kurt over to the couch before joining her in the kitchen. "How is he?"

"Speech is improving... keeps having these dizzy spells that scare the crap out of me... he stands up and gets this blank expression like he's about to pass out." Blaine sighed as Rachel handed him a wooden spoon to stir the pasta sauce.

"It's just his body regulating itself out, he'll have another CT scan soon and if anything is abnormal the doctors will tell us..." She sighed, cutting up bell peppers tossing them into the sauce as Blaine stirred.

"He's barely eating... This morning he had half a bowl of cereal and a few bites of an apple and that's it..." Rachel took the spoon from Blaine, lowering the fire, striding over closing the kitchen doors, Blaine having a confused look on his face.

"That's it? That's all he's eaten?" Rachel crossed her arms looking at him.

"That's it... should I be even more worried than I am?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and sighed before speaking, "When his dad died, he shut down completely. Didn't sleep, didn't eat... I had to force him to at least take a bite of a cracker... About two months after his father passed, he fainted during a fashion show and then sent to a rehab for anorexia." Blaine leaned against the countertop his bright hazel eyes falling to the ground. "He..what he saw in his eyes was perfection during that time...and now with this, I think he'll want that even more..."

"Great..." His voice flat.

Rachel sighed deeply and lifted up his chin their eyes locking, "I haven't seen someone care so deeply for a person in my life... let alone him... I know for a fact that he loves you for everything you've done for him..."

"He tells me that every day..."

"Good, but we have to remind him everyday that he's perfect scars or no scars..."

"I _try_ too, Rachel! I do... He just looks so sad..." Blaine's voice broke.

"He's sad because he isn't working and doing what he loves... He's sad because he knows he's not _one hundred_ percent better yet!" Rachel voiced loudly.

"He should be happy that he's alive!"

"I _am_ happy I am alive..." Blaine spun around seeing Kurt standing in the frame of the doorway. "I'm more that hap-happy that I'm alive..." He slowly shuffled his way to Blaine. "I know how clo-close I was to death, Rachel told me that if I wasn't going to wake within that next week th-they were going to take me off life support. I'm hap-happy that I know you were there_ every single day_ next to me, even though we're barely dating..." Kurt's clear blue eyes filled with tears. "And you have no idea, how grateful I am for that... because truthfully, no one besides Rachel would have done that for me..."

Blaine gazed up at Kurt, his heart swelling with love, speaking softly, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled softly knowing he didn't stutter, "Now I'm starving!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Brief and I've only grazed over it with correction, sorry for mistakes. :) Writing by both of us. Now I'm gonna sleep. Reviews are loved we have a general idea of what we want to happen, but if you guys want to see anything more tell us! :)**


End file.
